A hybrid or battery-powered vehicle may use a motor that generates a torque to propel the vehicle. The motor may generate rotational motion from electrical energy (e.g., direct current or alternating current energy). The rotational motion from the motor may be transferred to wheels of the vehicle, and the torque provided to the wheels may be proportional to the rotational motion of the motor.